Tangled Between the Past and Present
by Sankou-chan
Summary: It's been 2 years after the treaty was signed and the war affected them all. He has feelings for her, but she's tangled in the past before the war, before betrayal, and before loss. Mainly DxM I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED


Yeah, this is my first DxM fic, so don't be harsh! This is also my first fic! I spent like a whole week writing this….10 pages long….O.o But it was fun writing this! So I hope you'll enjoy reading it! Oh and here's some rules: the italics is thoughts….that's all for now!

It has been 2 years since the end of the war between naturals and coordinators. A treaty was signed by both sides ensuring that this peace will remain intact. Though, now that no more lives shall be taken by the guns and blasts of mobile suits, the memories, stories, and remembrance of the mothers, children, soldiers and the sacrificed will never come back. The war has left scars in the hearts and minds of everyone involved and they will never be healed…or will they? (A/N: just to let you know, Dearka has already been demoted for joining the Clyne Fraction. Don't kill me, but it helps the fic.)

**At the PLANT…**

Beams of sunlight shone through the dark brownish curtains, illuminating the beige coloured walls that isolated everything in the room from the rest of the world.

There, lying in the middle of the room was Dearka quietly snoozing away. Apparently, he had fallen off his bed sometime during the night, causing him to lay in a fetal position, his legs still cruising on the edge of his bed and the rest of him lying flat on his carpeted floor. His eyes were in slits and his hair looked dishelved, probably from falling off his bed and landing in that weird position he was in. Neither the less, he seemed to be at peace until….

"BEEEEEP!" his alarm clock rang at full blast. Dearka's eyes immediately shot opened, his arms flung up in the air, and his body flinched from head to toe.

"STUPID CLOCK!" he hissed at it while he cursed under his breath. His hands were now balled up into a fist and a huge blood vein was forming on the right side of his forehead, but that didn't stop the beeping sounds of his notorious clock. It kept beeping and beeping as if God was taunting the blonde boy. The long hand on the clock was now one tick away from reaching the 12 hand corner. It was about to move when a muscular fist collided with the clock's plastic covering. With the covering shattered, the frame bent, and the insides totally wrecked, plastic shards, gears, and batteries were sent flying through the air. Dearka pulled back his fist and his once tightened lips were replaced by a faint yet visible smile.

" I guess it's another typical day…" He sighed as he started to change into his ZAFT uniform that was buried under the piles of paperwork, swimsuit magazines, and sport equipment. " But of course, no day is typical with Yzak around. I wonder if Ryo recovered from the pounding he got for calling his mother **hot**!" Dearka let out a faint chuckle as he buttoned his dress shirt.

He scanned the room for his ZAFT uniform jacket, but he couldn't locate it. He lunged at the piles of stuff on the floor throwing scattered random items out of his way. Dearka searched pile after pile of junk, but it was no use. It was no where to be seen.

"uh…where is it," Dearka groaned irritatedly while combing his fingers through his golden locks of hair. "If I show up at work without my full uniform, I'll get a beating from Yzak."

Dearka then scanned his room one more time, making sure he didn't miss anything. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a mixture of green and white and it matched the green pants he was wearing. It seemed like it was buried under a pile of paperwork that was left unfinished. (A/N: What do you expect? This is Dearka.)

"That's got to be it!" The blonde boy yelled in relief as he rushed over to the pile of scattered "**Who the hell cares**" paper (as Dearka would call it) and lifted up the jacket and began putting it on.

As he was attending to the buttons and buckles, the shifting motion he was causing had caused something from his jacket pocket to flutter to the ground like a rejected autumn leaf. Dearka had finished putting on the jacket and was about to walk away when a ray of light bounced off the fallen object and onto his face. He winced at the brightness and was about to close the curtains when he too noticed the object. He bent down and was about to pick it up when realization hit him and he knew what the object was. With his eyes widened in shock, he hesitated for a moment, but soon he gave in and picked it up.

It was a photograph. Shadowed in black and white and in the centre was a girl who's eyes glistened with happiness and harmony. Dearka gazed at the photograph with lowered eyes and an uncertain smile.

"_Miriallia…" _was the one word in his mind.

Ever since the treaty was signed, that was the last time he ever saw her. She was a puzzle to him, yet part way through he thought he understood her…her and her portrayal of war. He still remembered his first encounter with the auburn haired girl.

**Flashback in Dearka's POV **

I was only a day ago, captured by my enemy, the EA. They tied me up and sent me into the infirmary where I would be to stay until that woman captain of their's decides what to do with me. Sentence me to death or to be killed right there in a room where they're suppose to help people not use an AK47 and shoot my head off. Really, I didn't care. I was on an enemy ship, a ship run by naturals so my life was going to be short anyway.

Suddenly, the door swooshed open, but of course I couldn't see who it was because of the bed curtains. The visitor sat on the stool positioned near my bed, so of course I thought it was the doctor.

"Hey Doc!" I called trying to get his attention.

The visitor let out a faint gasp and turned to face me. It was the auburn haired girl I saw in the hallway, the one that was crying. With her eyes wide, she couldn't believe who was behind her. She ran to the wall putting some distance between us. I gazed at her face, it was tear-stained and her eyes reflected with the sense of loss, depression and fear, but I got to admit, she was the cutest girl I've ever seen.

"Why are you crying? I should be the one crying." I joked around sarcastically as I could see her backing into the wall still feeling uncomfortable with me around. "Or did your natural boyfriend die or something?"

That was the last straw for her. A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks and her breathing was loud and shallow. She scanned her surroundings from left to right, not really knowing what to do.

"Look, I can't hurt you. See?" I sat up and showed her my cuffed arms, but the next thing I knew, I could see the girl lunging at me with a knife in her hands. The knife stabbed my pillow and I barely escaped as a trickle of blood flowed down the side of my forehead. She had grazed me.

"What the hell!" I yelled, but I could see the anger in her sapphire eyes. She lunged at me again with both hands on the knife, but luckily I dodged it and we tumbled through the curtains and onto the floor. The auburn haired girl stood up and was about to attack again when the doors opened revealing a red-head and a blonde boy with tinted shades.

"Mir!" I heard the boy shout as he pulled both of her arms back, restricting her from attacking.

"Tolle's gone and he can't come back! Then why is this scumbag doing here!" The armed girl yelled kicking and screaming, struggling from the boy's grip.

From the view I had on the floor, I could see drops of crystals flow down her cheeks and hit the cold tiled floor. The sound of it splashing echoed in my head and for some weird reason, I could've sworn I felt sorry for her…her, a NATURAL!

"All you coordinators are the same! You should all die!" The red-head yelled with a gun in hand. She had anger and vengeance in her voice, something I was used to. The gun had it's safety off and it was directed at me.

"_So this is where it ends…"_

I was going to die at the hands of a stupid natural! I felt no fear for in the military, we fight to the bitter end, my end. I was going to die defenseless on a **natural** war ship….

The red-head smirked and began pulling the trigger when suddenly…

"NO!" Pacing footsteps followed. Then the sound of a gunshot and the crackling sounds of shattered glass.

That girl, the auburn girl, MY FORMER ATTACKER! Saved my life. She had pulled out of the boy's grip and redirected the gun.

"_But why?..."_

**End of Flashback Normal POV**

For the past 2 years, she was on Dearka's mind. Lots of girls come to mind, but this one seemed special. Every time he looked up he would see her eyes, the one's that use to tire of war. In the fall, he would see her smooth auburn hair. Dearka didn't know why he felt like this because he had gone out with a lot of girls, but none like her.

"Could it be…that I fell for her?" Dearka thought with mixed emotions.

The tanned boy safely tucked the photo in his jacket pocket, grabbed his car keys and set out for work. When he reached his silver convertible, he got in and started up the engine. (A/N: No need for seatbelts!)

Dearka pushed a few buttons and the car roof started to disappear. "That's better." He said as he started to run his left hand through his hair.

Just then, as he was nearing the highway, Dearka saw a memorial cemetery. He quickly turned left and hit the brakes. The screeching tires made a loud shriek, scaring birds, onlookers, and even an overweight policeman. They had all ran away.

Dearka jumped out of his car and ran into the cemetery. The crunching grass and chirping birds were all he could hear. He looked at each gravestone from left to right, trying to search for a certain one. Finally, after about 1 minute of searching, Dearka found the one he was looking for. He bent down and brushed off the dust from the curved granet and stared at the engraved words:

Nicol Amarfi

56CE-71CE

ZAFT Elite Soldier

And Hero

A solemn smile had been plastered on Dearka's face as he gave his former teammate a solute. Just as he did that gesture, a cool gust of wind came by, followed by a horrid scream, a woman's scream.

"What the…" The ZAFT soldier whispered as he looked to the direction where the scream was heard. It came from the north side of the cemetery where most of the Bloody Valentine victims lay. "Why would anyone be there this early in…"

Suddenly, his words were interrupted by another blood threatening scream. It echoed throughout the area, disturbing birds, squirrels…and the souls of the dead. Dearka ignored the fearful cries of the animals and ran in the direction of the cries, carrying his ZAFT pride with him. He high-jumped over a gravestone and continued his pacing.

"I know I'm close…" the military soldier told himself. He could hear the annoying crushing sounds of grass chippings caused by himself…and someone nearby…

Dearka slowed down his pacing and squinted his eyes. Up ahead, he could see 2 shadowy figures forming under a canopy of shady trees. With that in mind, he ducked behind a gravestone not too far away from the unidentified figures and with one hand gripping his gun and the other firmly placed on the rim of the stone wall. He could feel the stone shield his presence from the shadowy figure and knew that he would be safely hidden. He motioned his body to tilt left and his head to do the same, letting his eyes peek out from the stone shield.

Dearka scanned the two figures from head to toe as if his eyes were security cameras. His vision wasn't too clear because of the bright sunlight beaming down on him, but he could see that the taller, more bustier figure had cornered the shorter, thinner figure, most likely a woman.

Dearka raised his right hand over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight. "GRRR the sunlight!" He muttered irritatedly adding a few curses under his breath.

With the sunlight gone, he leaned closer for a better view. He could almost make out the faces of the figures now. Dearka looked at the taller one and could see short wavy evergreen hair and slanted blood red eyes that contrasted his hair colour. He then looked at the slimmer one. It was indeed a girl. He could make out shoulder-length auburn hair…and…the tan boy squinted closer…sapphire eyes…

Dearka felt his heart skip a beat. His legs turned numb and his arms began to shake. He could feel the energy slowly being drained from his body. No matter how much he tried to move, his body wouldn't obey his commands. His mind was in shock and his body was a living statue. He knew who it was. The auburn hair. The sapphire eyes…it was all too familiar.

"_It can't be. It couldn't,"_ Dearka could feel his left hand lose it's grip on the gun, as it silently fell from his fingers and dropped down into the cushiony grass with a faint thump. It all happened as one heart-stopping word escaped his lips. "Miriallia…"

**With Miriallia**

Miriallia could feel the rocky tree bark caress her back and her nails buried underneath the cold moist soil. She looked at her surroundings and then her eyes traveled up to the face of her attacker. He bore a grimaced smile and an immoral pair of blood red eyes. She could sense from the look on his face that this wasn't going to be a joyride. She had to escape fast or her last day would be spent brutally murdered in a memorial cemetery where she'll become one of the lost. Her eyes darted left to right trying to find a way to escape, but found none. She was cornered. Her attacker seemed ridiculely amused by her feeble attempts and an etched grim smirk showed it. Mir had to get away fast, so her last resort was to try to outmaneuver the human Christmas tree.

With one hand on the ground and the other gripping onto a low tree branch, Miriallia slowly hoisted herself onto her feet. She stared eye to eye to the smirking Christmas tree. He seemed even more amused now with his smirk growing more irritating each second. This is it, Miriallia's legs started moving forward, the right one then the left. At first she was slowly pacing, then she began dashing and moments later her legs had a mind of it's own and the desperate dashing became determined sprinting. The auburn haired refugee ran around her attacker and began sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her. She had been running for a few moments now and was sure she was a safe distance from that green freak, so to make sure, she turned her head back to look.

To her surprise, that kiwi-haired psycho hadn't moved an inch. He was still facing the giant oak tree as if he didn't even acknowledge his victim's escape, but that didn't matter because Miriallia knew that if she kept running, she would live to see another day.

"_All I have to do now is to…"_ Her thoughts were cut short when her eyes widened in shock as a curtain of green and red blocked her path. "_Crap_!" was the one word that came to mind when a spine shivering hand grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground like a rag doll.

"Where did you think you were going," Her attacker scornfully spoke as he took a step forward and with his right hand, grabbed his victim by the neck, lifting her one foot in the air. They were now eye to eye. "I'm not done with you yet!" and with that, he took out a knife and placed it a hair's width from her throat.

Mir's eyes were half open, reflecting the light the metal blade made. She didn't speak, but hidden inside her, deep within ocean blue eyes, she winced at the iron grip on her throat and the image of the knife. Mir could hardly breathe, let alone talk. She felt like she was falling, falling into a deep abyss shadowed in nothing, but total darkness. This was all happening in her universe, in the coffin of her mind.

"_So I guess this is it. This is where it all ends. I'm going to be brutally slaughtered in…in this memorial cemetery. I'm going to be one of the lost, one of_ _the people who faced the war, but would lose their lives anyway…just like…"_ Suddenly something tugged at her heart as the memories of Tolle's death flashed through Miriallia's mind. From the explosion to the fall of the skygrasper, it all echoed in her head_. "No, I won't let it happen. I won't end up like…like Tolle! Tolle wouldn't have wanted it!"_

Suddenly Miriallia's eyes became distant. Her pupil looked smaller and the innocent, fearful ocean that was once there was replaced by an empty lake that showed no emotion, but anger and rage. She felt like something was controlling her like a strung up puppet. She felt like she wasn't there, yet she felt like she was, hidden beneath a fog of conscience. Miriallia was in SEED MODE…

"_I won't let myself die!"_ Both her innocent and raged self yelled with every speck of determination in her voice. With that echoing behind her distant eyes, Miriallia raised her leg and kicked her attacker in the "man spot". (A/N: Ouch! She's wearing dress shoes!) The Christmas tree freak yelled out in pain, flinging his arms in the air, accidently releasing the auburn haired girl from his iron grip.

"What the hell! CRAP!" Those were his last words before he staggered backwards and collapsed to the cushioned ground.

Miriallia hit the ground with a loud thump. Her arms drooped to the side of her figure and legs kept close to her chest. She was tattooed with many scratches and bruises from her earlier struggles. Dearka had seen this and ran to her side.

"You okay!" the blonde boy questioned with ever speck of concern he could muster. His amethyst eyes locked onto hers and he could see that they were distant and fogged with a raging flame. Miriallia didn't reply as if she never acknowledged his presence. Her breathing was heavy and shallow. She touched her neck, circling it with her finger.

"_Why does the air feel so thick? I can't breathe!"_ She yelled to herself. She felt like the attacker still had his iron grip on her neck, but it wasn't, her fingers only felt the presence of the air. _"What's happening…" _Her vision started to blur. The corners of her eyes were shadowed in nothing, but darkness and it was growing.

Dearka noticed her strange behaviour and tried grabbing for her hand. Their fingers were almost entwined when too late. Mir's eyes felt heavy and her body felt weak as her vision was now all darkness and her head, light-headed. She collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Miriallia, MIRIALLIA!" Dearka yelled, but no avail, she had already fallen from reality.

The last thing Miriallia saw before she fainted, was a blurry canvas of brown, lavender, and yellow and the echoes of her name….

T.B.C.

Okay, that's all for the first chappie! Please review! My goal is to get 100 reviews for this. Okay, that was 10 pages long and 2 days of typing…I think I'm going to faint now. Oh, and I may not be able to update in the time frames of 1 week because I have to concentrate on my schooling. I have a Geography test right after the break and a D.T. project. So it may take 2 weeks for me to update. Oh, and I expect you to review DearkaKiksBigBum….


End file.
